Darker Than Before
by MeltingSunlight
Summary: Because when she's on the other side of the room, unmoving and cast in the half light, Arisa hates her. A burning, consuming hatred that blinds her to reason and leaves her mind screaming to reserve self control. But when she's closer, and Arisa feels warm breath on her neck and soft lips graze her skin, her hatred melts away, and urge fight with it. F!dovahkiin/Serana oneshot


**A/N- okay so this isn't anything to do with For The Love Of Dawn (unless you have a fantastic imagination in which case I salute you) it's just something that came to me at like, 4am a while ago and I decided that maybe if I wrote out a one shot this terrible Skyrim writer's block would leave me in peace. You never know. As a side note, I don't usually write Serana as I have in this but I thought it would just work better.**

Arisa looked away from her own reflection, guilt ridden. Her blonde hair had been plaited all day and now that it had been shaken free, it hung in moulded waves down her back. Her Dawnguard armour Was light, but the bleak irony of what it stood for when fitted to her body weighed down more on her soul than she cared to think about. Every time she moved, the fabric hushed, a mocking noise that irritated her to the point where she would sit still for hours just to feel like she was getting one over on it. But eventually she had to move and her armour would hush her as always; hush. She's coming. _Hush_. _Don't fight it._  
She chewed her lip and breathed slowly.  
_This time I won't. This time will be different. _  
Arisa closed her eyes. It's what she told herself this time, last time, and what she would likely tell herself every time to come but deep down she knew that the mocking tones of her armour would always be right- she could never fight her. Because when Serana was on the other side of the room, unmoving and cast in the half light, Arisa hated her. A burning, consuming hatred that would blind her to reason and leave her mind screaming to reserve self control. But when she got closer, when Arisa felt warm breath on her neck and soft lips graze her skin, she could feel her hatred melting away like snow and the will power to fight just left her.  
She opened her eyes and her room seemed darker than before, the light from the fire barely reached the corners of the room, flickering shadows across her face. Her armour hushed. _Hush. She's here. _  
Arisa swallowed hard as she looked over her shoulder to the door of her room. Serana stood there silently, leaned against the door frame. Her golden eyes washed over her and Arisa could feel the anger begin to simmer away in the pit of her stomach as it always did. She stirred from her sitting position on the edge of her bed but she didn't move towards the vampire. That's how it always started- she would move just a little and then her legs would ignore brain instructions and then she would start walking towards her convinced that she was angrier this time than the time before, convinced that she was going to walk right past Serana and out of the door, _convinced_... And it was at that point she would falter and that Serana would move towards her. It was at that point she would begin to feel her anger falling from around her, crumbling away, leaving her exposed to that soft touch and those gentle words. Because Serana was always gentle with her, and to some extent it annoyed Arisa even more because she spent all of her time trying to figure out how to make the vampire lose it like all the other vampires she had come across but she could never seem to make it happen. Serana was always calm, quiet and infuriatingly more dominant. Infuriating but nice all the same. She felt her anger start to dissolve with proximity.  
_Wait, what? When the fuck did I get over here?_ She growled in frustration. _That'll be my legs ignoring brain instructions again._ Serana was only a meter in front of her but it seemed tonight she was going to stay put until Arisa had closed every last centimetre by herself. Her armour made its usual noise as she slowly put one foot forward.  
Arisa wondered if she was under some sort of spell- it was seriously uncanny how she did this every time. Then again, even in her own mind she knew that that was just an idea as a feeble excuse for her own weakness.  
She shuddered and closed the very last inch between herself and the vampire, her fight, as usual, drained away.  
Cool arms wrapped around her and for a strange moment Arisa felt relief. She made a soft whimpering noise and gave in, letting her head rest against Serana's neck and taking a deep breath through her nose. Serana smelled like roses and female and _safety_. How anyone could have safety as a scent she didn't know but it was what it made her feel underneath all the anger and resentment that she held. Never had she felt more alive that when she lay entwined with death.  
Serana's hands slowly moved down to the fastenings of Arisa's armour and she close her eyes as she let the vampire continue on until the hard outer layer of armour was off and easily discarded. Arisa was left in the fabric of her shirt and trousers.  
Without her little shell, she could feel Serana's body against her more easily and she didn't resist when the vampire scooped her up and carried her over the her bed. Serana sighed softly as Arisa was pinned under her. The vampires soft lips collided with hers in seconds and she melted against the woman without hesitation. She knew how this went. There was a few moments where the only sounds in the room was the crackling of the fire in the corner and the soft sounds of the two woman's breathing as it became increasingly rapid. Arisa wrapped her arms around Serana's waist and held her closely as the vampire's lips gradually made their way down to her neck, sending little shivers down her spine. She closed her eyes as she felt Serana's teeth tease gently at the skin on her neck, grazing her throat just hard enough to leave a small purple bruise where it could be easily seen. It was a oddly nice feeling to be able to close her eyes under the vampire and even with the woman's teeth against her neck still feel so... relaxed. Calm. Even though Arisa knew it was a potentially very dangerous place to put herself, she couldn't help but lie there, trusting Serana completely. She preached all day about how dangerous vampires were, _especially_ in the form of seduction, yet every night she found herself willingly in the same compromising position. And Serana had never hurt her once for it. Arisa shifted and the moment her back was off the bed Serana took the opportunity to remove her shirt. The warmth of the fire hit her now bare arms and Arisa smiled at the contrast between that and Serana's cool lips which were slowly making their way down to her collar bone. She watched as Serana trailed her little kisses lower and lower until she reached the fabric line of Arisa's bra. She watched as Serana pulled it away and let her tongue flick against a hardened nipple. Arisa closed her eyes again and let her head fall back onto her pillows, mewling softly as Serana closed her lips over her nipple and grazed her teeth over it softly. A twinge of warmth went through her groin and she could feel herself getting slowly wetter.  
_I shouldn't want this as much as I do... _Arisa thought futilely.  
Her thoughts were thwarted as Serana drifted over to her other breast, giving it the same treatment as she had given the first. Pleasure trilled through her and she whimpered the vampires name.  
The fire cracked and Serana brought her lips back up to Arisa's, kissing her slowly- it was something that made Arisa feel desperately submissive which was not something she was wholly used to but she found she quite liked. But only for Serana. Her tongue danced with Serana's for a nice amount of time. Usually Serana's kisses were short and sweet and when they lingered the event was so rare that Arisa's heart fluttered uncertainly.  
When the vampire did finally pull away her eyes were dilated and her breathing was just as rapid as Arisa's. She began to kiss down the dragonborn's body again, running her hands down to Arisa's trousers and slowly tugging them down without much effort. Arisa struggled with her breathing as she felt the heat between her legs grow further in anticipation as she watched the vampire lower herself gracefully, still trailing butterfly kisses down the dragonborn's flat stomach.  
Her breath hitched quietly in her throat as cool soft lips graced against the insides of her thighs and despite her self, she silently wished for Serana to stop with the teasing and _please just for gods sake get on with it._  
Arisa met Serana's gaze momentarily as the other woman's hot tongue dipped down between her legs before her eyes closed completely and she uttered a low moan. Her back arched softly as the vampire, in that minute her vampire, continued to delicately run her tongue over the young nord's aching clit in small circles. Arisa ran her slender fingers through the other woman's brown hair in encouragement and felt another moan resonate through her throat when Serana's tongue got a little rougher with it's work.  
Feeling how wet the Arisa already was Serana no issues sliding two fingers inside the younger woman and Arisa cried out much louder than before. She smirked to herself as she watched the so-called vampire hunter writhe under her ministrations and kept her fingers moving which in consequence was causing the woman's hips to gently rise and fall with her as she moaned and gasped out louder as every thrust got deeper and harder. She pulled at the material under her hands as the coil below her naval grew hotter and tighter as she saw the first glimmers of coming undone.  
"Oh... Fuck."  
Serana broke her usual rule of silence. "Such a dirty word from such an acclaimed _lady_."  
Arisa felt herself losing her newly found ability to speak almost as quickly as she had found it as the heat threatened to spill over. "Shit... _Shut up_."  
"I could go if you'd like." The older woman tested, sensing an advantage, curling her finger tips as she said it.  
Arisa just hissed at her in what was in her head a threat but to anyone else more like a sound of defeat. She was so, so close she swore she wouldn't be responsible if Serana stopped now.  
Satisfied with the response she'd gotten, Serana reached up with her free hand to tease one of the blonde's nipples and listened as her breathing hitched again as she tried to control her mouth. She was quickly realising that Serana really wasn't wasting time tonight and she couldn't truthfully utter a word in complaint. There were a few minutes where all Arisa could do was lie back and try her best to breathe through her pleasure under the vampires attentions and she was thoroughly broken and more than willing by the time she felt the need to beg.  
".._Please_," She gasped quietly as Serana drove her closer to but intentionally not over the edge.  
"Please what?" The vampire said with yet another smirk.  
Arisa knew there had been a reason she hated these creatures and she fought the urge to kick the woman. "Please... Let me come," She growled despite herself.  
The moment the words had passed the blondes lips, the vampire twisted her fingers to hit that _one spot_ and a rush of heat shattered through the dragonborn's pale body as she finally found her release.  
She groaned as her vision cleared and Serana drifted into her sight as the woman leaned over her, a hand either side of her head. She regarded the woman thoughtfully before leaning in and kissing the dragonborn one last time on her full red lips and then disappearing once more from the blondes view.  
As usual, by the time she had the will power to look up, Serana had gone and she was left alone to get herself back together. She stared into the flames of the fire that lit the room and resolved that the room was still darker than before. She turned away from the light and instead of swearing that this had been the last time as she usually would be doing by this point, settled for a new tactic.

_She wont be going anywhere so damn quickly next time._


End file.
